1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to user interfaces. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software to provide a touch interface for precise rotation of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer programs allow users to customize the positions of objects in a virtual environment using a touch-based interface. Working with three-dimensional (3D) objects creates the possibility to rotate objects to face any direction in the virtual environment. However, most touch interfaces limit object orientation rotation to 90 degree changes. Generally, there is no standard, easy to use touch interface that has been developed for these purposes. For example, users have been limited to clicking buttons to incrementally rotate objects in one direction. Furthermore, users have traditionally been unable to access traditional camera controls that allow players to pan and zoom in the virtual environment while rotating selected objects using a touch interface.